happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Forenzik (story)
The prequel to Happy Appy. ---- Author's note; Do not read this story until you have read Happy Appy. Fright House Screamers is recommended as well, to understand certain parts of the story. It was lunchtime (or 12:00 PM) in the studios, when he walked in. The tall, black-haired, lanky director of the show, holding a rope. Everyone in the room wondered what was in the other end. Eventually, they saw what was on the other end; Blair Meyes, dragged by his legs. The employees didn't get to eat their food; Freddrick said "Okay, back to work!" in a booming voice. One of the employees ran up to him and said "Why now? Can't you let us eat our food?" and Freddrick replied "Fine. Eat your food, and then get back to work." very rudely, before going to the stage where they would film Happy's Vacation and Hurt Happy. After lunchtime, the employees got into the soundset. They were told to do some filming tests before filming started, which was at 1:30 PM. Freddrick went to Blair, and removed the rope from him. He gave Freddrick a glare that could kill, and then ran off to practice his lines. The others got to work on some scenes that were quite difficult, like Happy in his van, and Happy helping a child. Finally, it was 1:30 PM. The employees who worked on the scenes themselves got ready, and Freddrick said "Action!". They filmed Happy driving his van, which was the first non-opening scene in Happy's Vacation. Normally, the song that would be playing on the radio was the Happy Appy theme; the employees agreed on it! However, Freddrick played something different; a country rendition of Hot n' Cold, which only played for the first 20 seconds of the episode. Unexpectedly, one of the people who worked there, Kevin Costo, lost his temper. He screamed to Freddrick "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO BLAIR?" when filming the scene where Happy heals children. Freddrick said "Cut" in a bland voice, before glaring at Kevin. Kevin said "Seriously, if you drag a voice actor into the studio by a rope..." Kevin didn't know what to say for a few seconds. Finally, he said "That's just wrong, okay?". Freddrick then ignored him, and filmed the remaining scenes for Happy's Vacations. It was 2002. Freddrick, bent on the verge of insanity, was finishing the last episode of Season 2 of Happy Appy. He had gone into hiding for three years; police had questioned him about the show. The episodes that he finished were circulated around black markets. He had ripped some of his own hair out; he wanted to complete the legacy of his self-claimed 'magnum opus' by adding one more season. How did he go insane? Well, it all started with his life. Freddrick Gorgote was born on June 12th, 1972, in Lewiston, Maine, to a German father and a American mother. At age 12, he was unfortunately diagnosed with split-personality disorder. At age 15, he moved to San Diego, California. There, he would graduate from high school, obtain his Bachelor of Arts, and get his job at Nickelodeon. He had a pretty regular life before working on Happy Appy, except for the times his split personality told him to do wrong things. At age 27, he was appointed to work on Happy Appy. Here, his split personality got worse. Oftenly, he would rage at employees, telling them to never work for this show. Some did in fact quit their jobs at Nickelodeon. However, everyone did feel some odd sort of sympathy for Freddrick. He was a man whose split personality would pester him until his death. All that sympathy was lost for him one day; the day that Freddrick aired 'The Towers'. Freddrick walked into the room. "Guys, I've got a great idea for a episode." said Forenzik. He handed everyone scripts of the episode. Kevin Costo was the first man to get a script. The first thing that stuck out for him was the episode name; it was called 'The Towers'. "Why 'The Towers'?" wondered Kevin. Then, he took a look inside the script. It began with a innocent intro; Happy Appy was talking to two children about the cycle of life. Then, Kevin turned the page. The entire page was a giant action shot of two towers burning up, with a jet plane's tail sticking out of one of them, while people panic. This time, Kevin knew something was up. He tapped Freddrick on the shoulder. Freddrick turned around, and said "Yes?". Kevin said "Okay, something's wrong with you. Why did you make this sick fucking thing?" and Freddrick replied with "This is a episode that's not going to air. We're going to make this just for fun." Kevin said "Okay, fine. But if you do air it on Noggin..." before walking off. And so they filmed 'The Towers'. After it was completed and edited, Freddrick showed the episode to the employees. It started with the intro, and went into the episode. It started with Happy Appy talking to kids about the cycle of life, while going around the playground. An employee, who was sick the days they started and worked on 'The Towers', said "This seems innocent enough. Why won't we air this?". Then, the kids said "Thanks, Happy!" and smoke creeped behind Happy, so they both turned around. The two towers were burning up, with people screaming, fires growing, and a plane tail sticking in one of the towers. A kid was crushed by a When a kid asked Happy why the towers were burning, Happy turned to the camera, and said "That's natural, kids." All the employees were shocked at what they had made, but were given a sense of relief when they realized it will never air. Well, that sense was false. At Nickelodeon HQ, Freddrick walked into the broadcast room with 'The Towers' in a messenger bag. He then put the messenger bag under the table, before saying "Hey, let's talk about Happy Appy." Freddrick got some bottles of water out, and handed them to the men who were working there. The first man said "Yes, what is it?". Freddrick said "I've got a new episode for Happy Appy. But first, please drink your drinks. I made them myself!" The two shrugged, and drank the bottles. Instantly, they collapsed. Freddrick had drugged the bottles of water! Freddrick then locked the door, and quickly ran to the command console. He opened the messenger bag, and brung out the tape. He put the tape in, and suddenly, all across the nation, on Nick Jr, what was on was replaced with a new episode of Happy Appy. Since many kids loved Happy Appy, many didn't complain to their parents. They just watched the episode...until the most infamous part played. In every house that had the episode playing, anyone who was there; babysitters, parents, brothers, sisters, uncles, ANYONE heard a child crying. Whoever went to the television saw something horrifying. Two towers were burning up in front of the screen. People were screaming and panicking in front of the towers, which had a plane tail sticking out of one of them. It then cut to a kid, who was crushed under debris. He was pleading for help, and there was blood near the debris. Some kids tried to help him. One of the kids on the ground said "Happy, why are the towers burning up?" Then, Happy turned to the camera, and it zoomed on his face. He then said three very infamous words; "That's natural, children." while the kid crushed under debris kept screaming. The episode ended. Over the next few days, Nickelodeon got a lot ''of parent complaints. Nickelodeon's response was to cancel the show, fire the employees, and arrest Freddrick. They did the first two, but tried to find Freddrick. When the police broke into his house, there was no one there. Freddrick had actually moved out two months ago; no one knew about it. So, where did Freddrick go? He moved into a three-story house near Alma, Colorado, where he continued work on Happy Appy. It was about 2000. Freddrick had just completed Season 1 of Happy Appy. He kidnapped five children; Miranda, Ray Bollia, Quincy, Jenny, and Jacob, to help him work on Happy Appy Season 2 and 3. He fed them daily, though, and didn't make them starve to death. How did he get the food, even though he was a wanted criminal? Well, in 2000, he looked...different, to say the least. He ripped some of his own hair out, and dyed it red. He wore sunglasses every time he went outside, so no one could see his eyes. He also had a beard, which he also dyed red. He also adopted a new identity; Jake Williamson. On October 21st, 2000, he filmed Happy and the Blackberry. Unlike the original Happy Appy episodes, these were more low-budget. They were also only available at black markets. Freddrick said "Action", and the camera rolled. Miranda, Danny, Quincy, and Jenny were in a room, dressed up. They were suggesting a fruit to kill Happy. They kept suggesting random fruits until Danny yells "BLACKBERRY!" and a giant blackberry puppet walks in. He introduces himself, and after Danny commands him to kill Happy, proceeded to attack Happy, kill him, and eat him, leaving a apple core. Freddrick then sent the tape to a black market, where it was copied and sold at every black market you could find in 2000. Unfortunately for Freddrick, this whole Happy Appy thing wasn't to last. After filming and sending "Happy Rots in Hell" in 2001, the police found his house. An anonymous contributor (most likely Jim Forester or Kevin Costo) told the Alma police force that Freddrick Gorgote was hiding out at a house outside Alma. The police got there, and broke open the door. They found no one, but heard crying in the basement. They went inside, and found Miranda, Ray, Quincy, Jenny, and Jacob. They got the kids out, and sent them to their parents. However, there was no sign of Freddrick. Now, how did Freddrick become Forenzik? Well, it all began after the police raid. Freddrick moved, again, to Gary, Indiana. There, Freddrick grew an intense hate for the employees who made Happy Appy, because he thought Happy Appy wasn't "perfect". He wanted to kill the employees, but also wanted to conceal his identity. So, he created a new split-personality, 'Forenzik'. How did he exactly get the name is unknown, but the most likely answer is that he watched a show on forensics, and wanted to make a unique name, because "Forensic" wouldn't be recognizable enough. Every month when Freddrick became Forenzik, Nickelodeon would get death threats in the mail by a man called "Forenzik". Since people were still affected by the anthrax scares, Nickelodeon would iron every one of his envelopes to read what was inside. One day, a letter came in. It looked normal; a young fan wanting to know more about Spongebob Squarepants. When one of the employees opened it, anthrax spread everywhere, and everyone had to leave the building. The employee who opened it died, and Forenzik was officially labeled as a threat. In 2005, Kevin Costo, who got a new job at Nickelodeon, made an epilogue to Happy Appy. It told everyone who watched it to look out for Forenzik, because he could kill you. His first murder was in 2006. His first costume wasn't the gas mask; Forenzik was bundled under a lot of winter clothing, because the two murders he had committed in 2006 were during the fall/winter season. He also had a ski mask, so no one could see his face. The first person he killed was Miranda. He hated her; she kept talking back to him when he commanded her to be in the episodes, so that's why her character was killed. Forenzik found her house fairly easier then Quincy, because she still lived in Alma. Forenzik broke into her house in the dead of night. Miranda then got up, and ran to the phone in the living room. Right before she could, Forenzik jumped her, and stabbed her to death with a kitchen knife. He then left, right before her husband discovered Miranda's body. He called the police. The police investigated the scene, but found no trace of fingerprints. After a year, it was declared a cold case. However, they did confiscate a note; ''"To whoever finds this; The woman I just killed starred on Happy Appy. She was 'Miranda', and she...annoyed me, to say the least. That's why I killed her. Have fun finding me! Sincerely, Forenzik" No one knew who Forenzik was going to kill next. The police researched Happy Appy, to try to find out who was going to be next. They were too slow; later that year, Forenzik had killed Quincy in his home in Helena, Montana. The police were baffled as to how he had killed Quincy; he had boarded up his windows and locked the doors, and yet, Forenzik still managed to kill him. Forenzik also donned new clothing; he wore a brown overcoat, with jeans and boots. But the most infamous part of his new clothing was the gas mask, with red eyes and a devilish smile. And so the deaths piled up. Most of them were people who were related to Happy Appy. After a while, three employees were left (minus Freddrick); Kevin Costo, Jim Forester, and Blair Meyes. Unfortunately for Forenzik, Kevin knew he was going to get killed first of the three, so he had to warn someone about Forenzik. He chose his next-door neighbor, Gerasim Yakovlev. In the middle of the night, Kevin broke into his garage, and put 10 DVDs of Happy Appy in there, before leaving. Then, on February 26th, Kevin was going to his car when he was rushed by Forenzik. Forenzik stabbed Costo multiple times before waiting for Gerasim to go to Kevin's wife's house. On the next day, Gerasim drove to Kevin's house. After driving back home, Gerasim ran into his house, and looked back. Forenzik was there, holding up Costo's body. Category:Main Category:Fright House Screamers Category:Happy Appy (TV show)